Desperation Among Generations
by MasterXploder
Summary: Sharena feels the need to relieve herself while on a normal patrol, but there's no way she will ever admit this in front of a band of famous heroes. She just needs to wait for Anna to give the call for a break instead. If only an ambush of Emblian forces didn't get in the way of that... (This is an omorashi/pee desperation fic. Reader discretion advised.)


The world of Zenith was locked in an endless state of conflict. The kingdom of Embla continuously attacked not just this world, but the worlds of ages past to claim control of their heroes and forever control all of history. All that stood in their way was the kingdom of Askr, led by a trio of brave warriors and a mysterious summoner who could call forth heroes from other times to come to their aid. Together, they drove back the Emblians time and again, keeping every realm safe from their rule.

But while Askr and its surrounding lands seemed peaceful today, the threat of invasion was ever present. This was why a group of the heroes found themselves patrolling the kingdom's perimeter, towards the mountainous edge to be specific. They knew the importance of staying vigilant, but that did not stop some of them from engaging in conversations.

"For the last time, we are not throwing a party in the castle!"

This statement came from Alfonse, Prince of Askr, and was directed toward his sister Sharena. Rather than look or sound disappointed, however, the Askran Princess remained as cheerful as ever.

"Aw come on, Alfonse, no need to be such a stick in the mud. It wouldn't be anything too extravagant, just a little get-together with some food and maybe a game or two."

"That's not the point," said Alfonse, "The heroes were summoned here to help us defend the kingdom from the Emblians, and they'll return to their worlds once they've done their job. If we fraternized with them like that, it would only make it unbearable to see them go home."

"You keep saying that, but I still don't think there's any harm in having a chat or two with them. In fact, I think I read somewhere that getting to know your allies actually improves your abilities when fighting, and what better way to do that than a small shindig to cut loose?"

"Would this be from the same book that says engaging in intimate acts of head-petting helps to build said familiarity?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna go that far with the party, but if you think it would help too-"

"Alright, you two!" came a voice in front of them. They both looked towards their commander Anna, who was still marching ahead but now looking back at them. "I don't mind a little chit-chat during patrols, but we're getting too distracted. Let's put this debate on hold until we get back to the castle and keep our eyes peeled. We have a job to do here, alright?"

Alfonse turned his head towards the ground. "Apologies, Commander. I'll drop it for now."

"Right. Sorry, Ann… er, Commander," said Sharena, rubbing the back of her head.

Anna gave them a smile. "Good to hear. Sorry the rest of you had to listen to that for the last couple minutes," she spoke a little louder.

Sharena glanced behind her at the many heroes following them on their patrol, each boasting an impressive history of wartime accomplishments in their realms. Their summoner friend Kiran also numbered among them, though the tactician liked to remain silent on patrols.

"It's alright," said a smiling Princess Corrin, "I've heard more than my fair share of sibling squabbles back home. It'd take a lot more than that to bother me."

"It ain't no biggie, your commanderness," said Donnel of Ylisse, adjusting his cookware helmet, "I'm just happy I can help out after all the hospitality you've shown me."

Anna chuckled a bit. "Glad to hear that, too. Now let's get our patrol back on track."

Sharena felt a little embarrassed, but mostly giddy upon hearing them talk. The heroes were such cool people, so strong and smart but also understanding and compassionate. She would never understand Alfonse's unwillingness to get to know them when they had so many interesting personalities and stories to share. Even Anna was with her on that one, if only to get their likenesses down for the Order of Heroes official merchandise.

Though she wished they were a bit more talkative at the moment, even if Anna got onto them. Patrolling was not the most interesting job in the world and chatting helped pass the time, but more importantly, it was helping her stay distracted from a growing problem.

Sharena considered herself a morning person, but even she had her days where the bed just felt too comfortable to climb out of. That made it all the worse when Alfonse woke her and told her she had mere minutes to get ready for their patrol, just long enough to get her clothing and hair ready. It also came as a rude awakening to her when she first felt an entire night's worth of built-up urine pressing against her bladder only a few minutes into the patrol, and it only got worse after their morning rations of fruit and tea started making their way downstairs as well. She found herself looking at the surroundings not to spot any potential bandits or Emblian soldiers, but to find a good hiding spot to squat and have her first and much-needed pee of the day.

Before Kiran entered their lives, Sharena had no problem with asking Anna for a pit stop somewhere along the patrol, with the commander even joining her for a piddle on occasion. That was before their patrols included famous heroes from many different generations, however, and now Sharena couldn't bear the thought of saying such a thing around them. What would they think of her then: gross, unsophisticated, like a little child, maybe even unreliable? No, she wanted to be friends with them, and that meant waiting it out until Anna gave the "at ease order and she could head off on her own.

Fortunately, she knew that would not be much longer. She had patrolled this path many times before, and Anna was pretty consistent with calling breaks at the same places. The only problem now was hiding her need from everyone else. Her walking had gotten stiffer as they went on, and the temptation to hold herself was getting harder to resist. Talking had diverted attention away from herself, but with the group getting quiet again, there was a greater risk of them noticing something off about her. What she wouldn't give for a nice distraction right about now.

"Hold up!"

Anna's voice reached the entire group, bringing Sharena out of her personal predicament at once.

"What's wrong?" asked Sharena.

Anna looked back and forth at the forestry and mountain ahead of her. "I can't say for certain, but I have that feeling like I'm running the stand in a shop, and somebody with a massive amount of coupons is about to bum-rush me."

Sharena and Alfonse exchanged confused looks. "Forgive me, Commander, but what does that mean?" asked Alfonse.

They soon got their answer in the form of an arrow flying past the three of them and landing in the ground.

"Ambush!" yelled Anna.

The patrol wasted no time in drawing their weapons as a force of soldiers clad in black armor stepped out from behind the trees and boulders, their arms raised as they charged forward.

"Emblians!? Here!?" said Alfonse.

"We must've stumbled upon a reconnaissance party," said Sharena.

"You call that many soldiers a reconnaissance party?"

"Why not? Embla definitely has the numbers for scouting forces like these."

"We can find out why they're here later," said Anna, "Let's focus on getting through them first. Kiran, you're up!"

From behind them, Sharena could hear Kiran giving orders to the patrol, telling them which teams to set up and where to arrange them. Kiran rarely steered the heroes wrong in their battles, so Sharena paid close attention to what the summoner had to say.

But as she looked at the horde of soldiers still running towards them, her bladder gave off another pang to remind her of her problem. She winced a little bit, but shook her head and readied Fensalir, her trusty spear. She wasn't going to like it, but there were far more important things to focus on than finding somewhere to tinkle right now. The only worry on her mind was if she would actually have the time when all the fighting was done.

* * *

For all of Embla's numbers and bravado, their tactics in battle left much to be desired. Much of the Order of Heroes' victories could be broken down into simply exploiting the Emblian forces' poor decision-making skills, to the point where they would wonder if Kiran's tactics were even needed.

For example, there was the swordsman currently charging at Sharena. He had somehow not realized that Sharena was equipped with a spear and shield, which normally spelt doom for most blades, nor did he see the bodies of other swordsman that had made the same attempt around her.

Sharena simply shrugged as he kept advancing regardless. "I guess he'll learn the hard way."

Indeed, as the swordsman brought his blade down, Sharena simply batted it away with her shield, leaving him wide open. She then thrusted Fensalir's tip straight through his stomach and pulled it back out with little effort, leaving him to collapse to the ground defeated.

Sharena had to wonder how many that made now. Five? Six? Maybe seven grunts meeting the same end to her spear today. She did not take pleasure from ending lives, let alone keeping a tally, but she had accepted its necessity long ago when it meant bringing peace to the world. At least there were no other enemies coming towards her at the moment so she could relax a little bit...

"Eep!"

Sharena's legs locked together in an instant, and she nearly threw her armaments down to grab her groin before she thought better. With the lull in combat, her desire for relief had returned with a vengeance, forcing out a dribble of urine into her undergarments. Her heart raced as she realized it would not be long before more would leak, and she probably would not be able to stop the flow then. In a panic, she looked all around her with her teeth clenched as tight as they could be.

The battle still went on all around her, with nary a unit unoccupied with fighting. Her friends seemed to be all holding their own quite well, with some of them even battling multiple foes at once, so she likely was not needed immediately. Unfortunately, the sheer amount of strength she needed to keep from leaking anymore was preventing her from moving faster than a waddle. Finding a private spot in time was simply out of the question. The thought of dropping trou right where she stood graced her mind as well, but fear of being seen, let alone attacked, while relieving herself quickly buried it.

"No, no, no," Sharena mouthed while the despair of her situation dawned on her. "I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna… huh?"

In that moment, Sharena felt something across her body, but it wasn't pee. A soothing warmth enveloped her, relaxing her aches and cuts from fighting and giving her strength again. Her bladder's powerful demands for relief died down into a strong but manageable suggestion, allowing her to spread her legs apart normally.

It took a moment for Sharena to realize that somebody was healing her with a staff. The question now was who was doing the healing.

"There! D-do you feel better now?"

I know that voice! Sharena turned around and found Sakura, the younger princess of Hoshido, walking up to her. A green glow slowly faded from her staff as she moved closer.

"Um, yes I do. Thanks a bunch," she replied in earnest.

"Oh thank goodness," said Sakura in her soft voice, "I saw that you were clenching up, so I thought maybe you were getting hurt by some m-magic or poison."

Despite the chaos around them, Sharena felt a little pink light her cheeks at the thought of someone seeing her on the verge of an accident. "Heh heh, well whatever it was, your staff did the trick. I feel fine now."

"Then maybe you could help us out with something."

Sharena turned towards the new voice. Two new heroes walked up to her, them being Roy of Pherae and Jeorge of Archanea, their presence sending Sharena's mind into overdrive.

"H-help? Uh, eh, w-what for?" babbled Sharena.

Roy was first to speak. "We've just learned that we haven't been fighting the entire regiment."

"Indeed," said Jeorge, "I spotted a small detachment making its way around the mountain passes. If the maps I've read of the area are accurate, those paths would put them right behind us."

"Oh no! W-we'd be trapped!" said Sakura.

"We're not going to let that happen," said Roy in confidence, "Kiran wants us to get the drop on them before they can harm anyone, and we need your help."

"M-my help?" A legendary hero asking for Sharena's help? Surely, she heard them misspeak. "I-I mean, of course I'd be willing to help out! You can count on me anytime!"

"I'll h-help out too!" said Sakura, giving a fierce look. "Um, that is, if you would want me to."

"Looks like we have our team ready, Jeorge," said Roy.

"Right, then we better move. That ambush party will be here before long."

And so, Sharena found herself jogging along with the other heroes. Even in the chaos of battle, she couldn't help but smile. Legendary heroes asking for her help, never would she have dreamed of such a thing. If not for the pressure in her groin, she might have believed she was dreaming all along.

Of course, she was still worried about her need to go in the middle of a battle, especially now that she was close to some heroes now. That worry fell away, however, when she remembered Sakura's healing also helping to put her bladder under control again. She knew she would be fine so long as she stayed near her healer friend. Probably.

* * *

Much like the other forces, the Emblian's ambush team hardly put up a fight. As soon as Sharena and the others jumped out from behind the trees to attack, any semblance of formation and tactics they had gave way to panic. They started to fight back once they realized there were only four ambushers, but between Roy's swordsmanship, Jeorge's deadly archery, and Sakura's generous healing, there was little they could do.

Sharena was no slouch with her lance, either, having taken down more than a few soldiers herself. However, if one were to look closely, they would see her staying relatively in one place for much of the fighting. Despite Sakura's occasional healing spell, her bladder continued to send painful pulses through her body. She knew it was a battlefield, but she still couldn't take the risk of moving too much lest she leak again. At least if she died, she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of wetting herself.

Fortunately, the fighting was almost over. All that remained were a couple swordsmen trying to attack her at once, breaking the rules of conventional battle in their desperation. With her urge to pee getting worse, Sharena decided not to waste any time with them, and simply swung Fensalir horizontally, slicing the grunts in their mid-sections. Emblian stock armor proved to be of little worth to an enchanted weapon once more, and the soldiers fell over beaten.

With the fighting done at last, Sharena allowed herself to sigh. "All right! Looks like we got the last of them. Good job, everyone!"

Jeorge put his bow away and glanced around. "Hmm, so it would seem," he said, his voice carrying a trace of doubt.

"Something wrong, Jeorge?" asked Roy.

Jeorge put a hand to his chin. "It's just, when I spotted the regiment crossing the mountain, I could have sworn that I saw a knight moving with them. We seemed to have dealt with this squad, but I don't see the knight's body anywhere."

"A knight? I didn't fight anything like that," said Sharena. At least, she didn't think so. Between fighting to stay alive and not peeing herself, it was easy to lose track of things.

"Me neither. Do you think they split up their ranks?" asked Roy.

"Perhaps, but I don't recall there being any other paths that would lead them behind the patrol. The only other one leads to a village not far from here."

Sakura gasped. "Oh no, what if they're going to h-hurt the people there?"

"A distraction to raid for supplies? It's unlikely, but not impossible."

"Then we need to rejoin the patrol and head out right away. We can't risk innocent people getting hurt." Roy turned to the direction of the patrol and started to march off.

"Wait," said Jeorge, "It's also possible that the rest of the regiment is still headed this way. If we left now, they could reach the rest of us and attack us with our backs turned."

Roy walked up to Jeorge. "But if we wait here, we might give them too great a lead towards that town."

"We might also give them the opportunity to kidnap Kiran or worse if we lost track of them, and this war may as well be over if that happens."

As the two argued their position, Sharena quietly fidgeted in place. They were getting nowhere and her need to pee was only getting worse. Finding out where those other units were was important, but so was keeping herself dry. All she needed was a quick minute to relieve herself and then she could focus on that, but the idea of doing so near her idols was just unthinkable.

But then her face lit up as it hit her; an idea that would resolve their argument and give her a chance to go without anyone knowing it.

"I'll stay here and keep watch!" she blurted out.

All three of the summoned heroes looked over at her, forcing her to bring her fidgeting to a halt. "Er, you'll do what?" asked Jeorge.

"I'll keep an eye out here in case those troops show up, and you three regroup with the others and bring them back here."

Roy shook his head. "That sounds too dangerous. You could end up fighting an entire squad by yourself."

Sakura chimed in with, "I-I could stay with her so she wouldn't be alone-"

"No!" yelled Sharena, making the shy princess jump in fright. "Er, sorry, I mean, it won't be a problem. I'll run back the second I see troops coming my way."

"But that would still leave you by yourself," remarked Jeorge.

Sharena found herself straining to keep her smile. "Yeah, but the rest of our friends might need your help, and we only need one person here to keep an eye on things."

The other heroes then looked among themselves like they were trying to come up with another counterargument. It was good timing, for Sharena had another minor jolt from her bladder just then, making her wince up in pain for a moment.

"Come on guys, we don't have time to argue. I'm the highest commanding officer here, and I say I'm staying to keep watch."

Roy sighed in defeat. "Alright, but the instant you see any Emblians, please fall back and rejoin us."

"Will do." Sharena nodded. "Now get going!"

Roy, Jeorge, and Sakura all turned and jogged past Sharena and towards the patrol. The exact instant they were out of sight, Sharena dropped her straight posture, brought her legs together, and put her shield hand on her groin.

"Finally!" she whispered to herself. Alone at last, with no heroes to be grossed out by her need to go. Just in time, too, for the strength granted by Sakura's staff was nearly gone. Her urine was going to come out of her no matter how hard she kept trying to hold it in, but she thankfully no longer needed to.

Although she was alone, Sharena still waddled over to a nearby grove and ducked behind a small tree to preserve some modesty. From there, she squatted down, dropped her shield and spear, and yanked her shorts and undergarments to her knees, revealing a pair of plain white panties with a patch of yellow on the crotch, as the muscles in her bladder finally relaxed.

A light trickle of yellow urine began passing out of her right away, quickly building up to a strong splatter and producing a more than audible noise as it struck the grass, dirt, and leaves below. In no time, a puddle grew on the surface, ever-so-slightly altering the noise. However, this sound did not match the volume of Sharena's sighing from the pleasure of having her morning pee at long last. She felt a little embarrassed by how loud she got, but Sharena doubted she would have been able to stifle it any were the heroes still around. The physical and mental relief she felt was pure bliss.

But all it took was the sound of clanking metal to bring that bliss to a dead stop.

As quickly as she could, Sharena forced her muscles to close up her urethra and bring the stream back to a halt, leaving a very unpleasant pressure down there. Despite the few seconds of full-on pissing, her bladder still begged for her to release the rest, but she darn well knew better. Instead, she pulled her shorts back up and slowly grabbed her weaponry. She was not alone anymore, the only question now was if it was friend or foe.

"RAAAAHHH!"

Sharena instinctively rolled forward right as something sharp sliced clean through the tree, missing her by mere centimeters. She spun around with Fensalir firmly in her hand to get a glimpse of her foe.

A large knight clad in dark armor with green trimmings stood in front of the felled tree. He brandished a big axe reinforced with emerald at Sharena, a low growl emanating from beneath his helmet.

Sharena couldn't lie to herself, this guy was intimidating. All thoughts of figuring out what he was doing here or why he wasn't with the rest of his group left her mind. Her heart beat faster than it had all day, and she swallowed a bit of saliva in anticipation of the fight, but she had to win. This guy interrupted her pee, and she would make sure he'd regret denying her relief.

But before she could strike first, the knight was already on her, swinging his axe at a frightful speed. She leapt to the side out of harm's reach, but already the knight was readying up another swing. Sharena jumped back this time, but the knight followed up with another slash, scraping against her shield and imparting its force throughout her arm.

Already, this knight was a cut above the grunts she had been dealing with today. Every time Sharena tried to attack, the knight was already rearing his axe back to swing. At this rate, he would eventually overpower her defenses and bring about an untimely end for her. She needed to find an opening and soon, if not for her life, then at least for her bladder.

Luckily, it seemed that opening would be coming soon. As she jumped back from yet another swing, she made note of the knight reaching his off-hand over to the axe to hold it with both hands. As she predicted, he lifted the axe up high, preparing to bring it down on her head.

With a yelp, she jumped to the side just before the axe split her skull, leaving the knight off-balance. She then mustered all the might in her arm and drove Fensalir into her foe's armor, hoping for a quick end...

Only to see her spear scrape against his chest and run off to the side, leaving her off-balance instead.

"Wha!?" Sharena gasped, but before she could process this, the knight was already making his move. He grabbed Fensalir and pulled it out of Sharena's hand, leaving her with just a shield. He then raised his axe and swung horizontally towards her. Sharena attempted to leap back, but the axe came in too low and her jump too late.

Pain. Sheer, agonizing pain erupted across her legs as the axe left deep cuts through both of them, her boots protecting her about as well as wet paper. She landed on her bottom with a scream, the shock of it causing her to let go of her shield. It was there that she saw how bad her injuries were; both legs were spurting blood and stinging so much that getting up, let alone walking, was out of the question.

But out of the corner of her eye, she could see the knight wasn't finished. He threw Fensalir to the side and slowly marched towards her, a glint of red now adorning his green axe. In her panic, Sharena scooted back as fast she could, leaving a trail of not just blood, but drops of yellow in the grass. She didn't stop until her back pressed up against the side of a rock wall, and a quick look to the sides confirmed she could go no further.

Unarmed, immobile, and defenseless against a malicious and frightening opponent, the fear Sharena had been suppressing hit her all at once. She had been bested in battle, and now he was walking towards her, ready to finish her off. Nobody was coming to save her; she had sent them away all because she wanted to piddle in privacy. She was going to die, and it was all her fault.

Her eyes locked onto her killer and her heart pounding away, Sharena did not notice the growing warmth between her legs. Her shorts were in full view, revealing an expanding wet patch and a trickle of urine pouring through. This trickle only grew stronger alongside Sharena's despair, becoming a broken stream despite the barriers and making that familiar piddling and hissing. A yellow puddle wrapped around her rump, absolutely drenching her skirt and skin.

What pleasure she could have derived from her peeing had long been lost to her fear. All she could think about was the knight standing in front of her, chuckling underneath his helmet, as he raised his axe to deliver the final blow. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the end.

"AAARGH!"

Sharena heard something being struck, but more importantly, she didn't feel it. She opened her eyes not knowing what to expect, and saw the knight with his axe lowered and an arrow sticking out of his neckplate. Half yelling and half gurgling, the knight turned in the direction of the arrow.

In that moment, a figure leapt into Sharena's sight and towards the Emblian. He brought his sword down on the knight's hand, forcing him to drop his axe, then ran the blade through the chest piece like the armor wasn't even there. The knight let out one last shout before dropping his axe and falling to the ground with a big thud.

At the same time, the comforting warmth of healing magic covered Sharena's body again, only stronger than before. Already, she could see the gashes on her legs shrinking into small cuts, halting the blood and easing the pain.

It all happened so fast, Sharena didn't know what to think, not until the red-haired figure turned around and stepped towards her.

"R-Roy? Jeorge? Sakura?" she asked.

"Are you alright, Sharena?" asked Roy, walking up to her and sheathing his Binding Blade.

"U-um, I guess so," she muttered.

Sakura walked up to her from the side and knelt down. "Are you sure? Here, l-let me take a closer look… oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura looked away, her face as pink as her hair.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I, um, didn't realize you were, um, i-in the middle of s-something," she replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Huh? Aah!" At that moment, it finally dawned on Sharena just what was happening downstairs, and all the wet, warm, gross feelings that accompanied it. She closed her legs together and covered that place with her hands. Not that it did that much to make her modest; a sizeable puddle had grown underneath her, and the faintest hissing could still be heard.

"I-I can explain! It's, um, n-not what it looks like?" said Sharena as she frantically looked between the heroes.

"Are you certain about that?" asked Jeorge, who was also looking away.

Try as she might to think of a clever excuse, Sharena knew there was no avoiding the humiliation. She sighed and lowered her head, accepting her shame and letting out the last bit of her pee in the process.

"I… I'm so sorry, you guys," she said.

"Er, you don't have to apologize for this," said Roy.

Sakura nodded. "Y-yes, accidents can happen to anyone. I probably w-would have done the same thing in your place."

"It's not just that," continued Sharena, "I lied to all of you. I only wanted to watch this spot alone so I could… do this without anyone knowing."

"Oh," said Sakura, "D-do you have trouble doing that if someone's nearby?"

To this, Sharena shook her head. "No, I just didn't want you guys to… I don't know, think less of me or not wanna be my friend, and I nearly got myself killed just now because of it." As those words left her, she remembered a very important fact. "Though I guess Kiran could have just revived me anyway."

Roy was next to kneel down towards her. "Sharena, I would never think less of someone just because they needed to relieve themselves."

"Nor would I," said Jeorge. "We're all human, after all. You don't need to hide something like that from us, especially not if it means taking a big risk like that."

Sharena glanced away from Jeorge's voice, only to meet with a smiling Sakura. "We only care that our f-friend is safe."

Just that one word caused another warming feeling to go through Sharena, this time originating from her chest. "R-really? You think of me as a friend?"

"Friend and an ally," said Roy, "I don't think we could have beaten these troops without your help." He offered his hand to her. "And we hope you'll keep helping us."

For the first time since the knight attacked her, Sharena found her smile again. That was what she liked about these heroes; so understanding and compassionate.

"Of course I'll keep helping you guys. Thanks a bunch, everyone," she said as she took Roy's hand and stood up. Her skirt and shorts stuck to her backside, but she now knew it wasn't a major problem. Probably not, at least.

"Glad to hear it," said Roy.

As Sharena looked at the heroes, a thought crossed her mind. "Hold on, what are you guys doing here, anyway? I thought you were all headed back to the rest of our patrol."

"Yes, about that," said Jeorge, "We were headed that way, but we got into another discussion about leaving you to guard the road alone, and then we heard that tree falling. The debate was resolved quite decisively then."

Roy nodded. "Well, now that we found and dealt with that knight, I think it's less likely that the regiment split up now. We should all regroup with Anna and the rest before they start to worry about us, then make our next move from there."

"R-regroup? Now?" Sharena gulped at the thought of everyone seeing her in wet bottoms, unable to decide if Alphonse seeing it or her idols would be worse.

"Maybe we all don't have t-to go back at once?" asked Sakura.

Jeorge raised an eyebrow. "Why would you suggest… ah, you mean to help make her presentable again?"

"Y-yes. It's the least I can do for her." She turned towards Sharena. "If you would like me to, that is."

The worry from before faded again in Sharena's mind. "It'd be real silly of me not to, Sakura."

"Alright, we'll just say you're staying behind to keep an eye out in case there are more," said Roy as he turned around. "We'll be heading out now. Stay safe, you two."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Sharena, "I still have a lot more heroes to make friends with, after all!"


End file.
